


Merry Christmas

by Jenfly



Series: you're my best friend [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Cats, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: "This is the best present ever, thank you!"
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: you're my best friend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558999
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** Pets + holiday decorations/lights + genderbend
> 
> My last piece for Deacury week. Decided to combine a few prompts and it was so fun to write this! I missed writing genderbend!Queen so this was a nice change, again. Hope you like this! 😊

Johanna was standing on the ladder and trying to hang the red decorative ribbon to the curtain rod. She was about halfway through when she heard Melina coming to the living room.

”Do you need a helping hand?” her girlfriend asked and Johanna stopped working for a while, turning to look at Melina who was holding a small, cardboard box in her hand.

”I can manage, thank you,” Johanna answered. ”Did you find the lights?”

”Yes, I found them, though I had to go through the whole storage as they were buried all that stuff,” Melina said, a tiny hint of dissatisfaction in her voice and set the box on to the table in front of the couch. Johanna couldn’t help the smile from rising to her lips as she followed Melina opening the box and pulling out the lights that were a complete, tangled mess.

”Maybe we should see what stuff we could throw away.”

Melina hummed. ”Yeah, that would be best if we want to find something from there.”

Johanna chuckled, watching as Melina started to sort out the lights and Melina shot her a warning glare.

”What’s so funny?”

”You’ve been on a grumpy mood since the morning and it’s kind of adorable.” Johanna flashed a Melina an innocent smile and Melina let out a huff, rolling her eyes. Johanna laughed, returning back to her own work with the ribbon and soon she felt something soft hitting her back. At the same time jingling filled the air and Johanna looked down to see their cat, Delilah, spurting to grab the toy Melina had apparently thrown Johanna with. The bell hanging from Delilah’s collar kept jingling as she played with the toy.

When Johanna’s gaze moved to Melina, Melina just raised her brows. Johanna sighed, shaking her head, and went back to finishing hanging the ribbon. It didn’t take long and soon Johanna stepped down from the ladder and walked then over to Melina who was still trying to sort out the lights. She wrapped her arms around her from behind, gently moving Melina’s long black hair aside so that she could press a kiss to the crook of her neck. Melina let out a sigh and Johanna could feel her relaxing against her.

”You’re stressing too much,” Johanna said queitly, setting her chin on Melina’s shoulder. ”It always happens when Holidays are getting close.”

”I know and I’m sorry,” Melina said, resting her head against Johanna’s, still working on the tangled mess of lights. ”It’s a miracle you are still putting up with my bitching.”

Johanna gave a tiny poke to Melina’s stomach as a warning. ”Stop it. Yes, you might be a bit bitchy at this time of the year but I’ve been with you for over five years and I don’t plan on going anywhere. The good and the bad, remember?”

Melina chuckled lightly. ”We’re not married.”

”Not yet, but you know my point. I love you,” Johanna spoke softly, pecking Melina’s cheek. ”And I might have something that makes you feel less stressed out. I know there still a few weeks until Christmas but this time I made an exception and decided that I should give you one present a bit earlier.”

Johanna’s words immediately arose Melina’s interest and she turned around in Johanna’s embrace, her brown eyes sparkling of excitement.

”Oh, an exception? It must be something special then.”

”I hope it is. Wait here and I go get it,” Johanna told and leaned in to peck Melina’s lips quickly before leaving to get her present. When she returned to living room a moment later, carrying a box, Melina was almost bouncing of excitement. Johanna set the box down on the couch and gave Melina a permission to open it.

”Merry Christmas, love,” she said, smiling warmly as Melina started to pull the shiny ribbon that was holding the box closed. When Melina got the ribbon away, she carefully opened the box fully and her eyes widened, a soft coo escaping from her mouth. Then she put her hands into the box and pulled out a tiny, cinnamon-colored kitten, cradling him close to her chest.

”Is he from --”

”Yes, he’s from the animal shelter we visited a month ago. I knew you had fallen in love with him immediately and a day after our visit I called there and said that we would adopt him.”

”This is the best present ever, thank you!” Melina rejoiced and took a step closer to Johanna, reaching to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. The kitten meowed softly and they both parted from the kiss with smiles on their faces. Johanna lifted up her hand to pet the kitten and laughed as he turned and tried to grab her finger with his tiny paws.

”He’s adorable,” Melina cooed and Johanna nodded, smiling and wrapping her other arm around Melina, pulling her flush against her side.

”Yes, he is. You’re so gonna spoil him,” Johanna stated, earning a small, full body shove from Melina. Johanna just laughed heartily and Melina huffed, though Johanna could see she wasn’t really offended by her comment.

”He needs a new name unless you want to keep the one shelter used.”

Melina’s expression turned thoughtful as she petted the kitten’s head.

”I think we should call him Apollo,” Melina said smiling. 

”Apollo...” Johanna repeated, feeling how the name sounded. ”It seems fitting. We need to introduce him to Delilah carefully, though. She might not be too happy that there’s now another cat getting our attention, too.”

Melina hummed, nodding, and looked around the room, seeing if Delilah was somewhere close. Johanna did the same and soon spotted her beside the couch, eyeing them curious.

”She’s there,” Johanna said and pointed at the direction where Delilah was.

”Oh, right. How do we keep them separated until we’ve taken care of the decorations and lights?”

”I can sort the rest of these and you can go to our bedroom and put everything ready for the kitten. I took all the supplies there while you were at the storage.”

Melina moved her gaze to Johanna, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. ”Thank you, darling.”

Johanna smiled at her, patting her back and encouraging her to go so that she could continue working with the decorations. Melina started to head out of the room, and Johanna’s eyes fell to Delilah who was now looking after Melina. Then her attention turned to Johanna and she came over to her, rubbing herself against Johanna’s legs. The bell jingled quietly on her collar and smiling, Johanna reached out for the lights on the table, grabbing them and going then to sit on the couch, Delilah immediately hopping beside her.

”You wanna help me out with this, girl?” Johanna asked and got a meow and a headbutt to her arm as an answer. Shaking her head Johanna started to sort out the knots in the light strip, finding it amusing as Delilah tried to grab the strip with her paw every now and then.

*

Later, in the evening, Johanna and Melina were lying on their bed, facing each other and Apollo was between them, his paws up in the air as Johanna was scratching his stomach. When she stopped Apollo grabbed her fingers and chuckling lightly, she continued to scratch him.

”He’s a demanding little furball,” Johanna stated, her eyes meeting Melina’s.

”Yes, at least for now. Let’s see how it will change as he grows.”

Johanna sighed, moving a bit closer to Melina and turning on her back so that she could trace the side of Melina’s face with her free hand. Melina leaned against her touch, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

”Do you think that Apollo and Delilah will come along well?” Melina asked soon with a quiet voice, opening her eyes.

”I hope so. Maybe she won’t be thrilled at first but she’ll come around, I’m pretty sure of it.”

Melina’s smile was bright as she placed her hand on top of Johanna’s and moved it away from her face, setting them on the bed, interlacing their fingers. Then her expression changed into serious one and she lowered her gaze.

”Earlier today when I said that we’re not married and you said not yet, I was wondering… Did you mean it like that some day we would be married?”

Johanna raised her brows surprised as he had not expected Melina to bring up that matter. They had never really talked about marriage, not in a very serious way, but the thought of it happening had crossed Johanna’s mind every once in a while. She squeezed Melina’s hand and Melina’s gaze met hers again, hesitation clear in her eyes.

”Yes, I meant that. I know we haven’t talked about it but I have thought about it. And I would love to marry you one day.”

”Really?” 

”Yeah, silly, of course. I love you and I’m happy to be stuck with you for the rest of my life,” Johanna admitted in a playful tone, though she was completely serious. Melina’s lips curved into a smile, the look in her eyes softening.

”Well, I wouldn’t mind being stuck with you for the rest of my life, either.”

Johanna let out a chuckle. ”So, you would marry me?”

”Yes, one day,” Melina admitted, smiling fondly. Something warm moved in Johanna’s chest and she reached to kiss Melina. Melina hummed against her lips and Johanna could feel the happiness bubbling inside her as she pulled slightly away, only to give Melina a quick peck right after. Melina’s hearty laugh rang in the air as she cocked her head to side, her long hair falling partly over her face and Johanna couldn’t help but beam at the sight.

When Melina eventually let go of her hand to pick up Apollo and brought him closer to her face, burying her nose into his fluffy fur, there was only one thought going through Johanna’s mind.

That woman was definitely the one she would marry and maybe that would even happen sooner than later.


End file.
